phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Attack of the 50 Foot Sister
|image= |caption= with the now-giantess Candace. |season=2 |production=203A |broadcast=51 |story=Bill Motz Bob Roth |writer= |storyboards= |ws=Jon Colton Barry Piere Piluso |directed=Zac Moncrief |us= |international= |xd=February 21, 2009 |toon= }} Episode Summary While Candace and Stacy are watching television in Candace's room, with a song called "Flawless Girl". Candace states that she'd be so lost without Flawless Girl, and she sees a commercial on television saying that Blanca, the company's founder, will be attending The Midsummer's Festival. Candace decides to sign up to be the next Flawless Girl. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb see the passing trucks heading to The Midsummer's Festival. They get a call from Baljeet, where he thanks them for helping him with a portal to Mars. Baljeet asks Phineas and Ferb go accompany him to the Mid-Summer festival where they help Baljeet grow a watermelon that brings shame to him. Perry enters his lair through a pond along with three other fish, which Major Monogram transforms into secret agents. Phineas and Ferb create a growth elixir to make Baljeet's shrunken watermelon grow bigger. Candace passes by a tent in which a man calls after her, telling her that she could be the next model for his company, but Candace ignores him and goes off to check out the Flawless Girl stand. She meets Blanca and Blanca tells Candace to stand next to a sign. She tells Candace that she is a little short to be the next Flawless Girl, and offers her some Flawless Girl products. Candace walks a short while away and sees Phineas and Ferb helping Baljeet grow his watermelon. She steals some of the elixir and pours some on herself, and when the elixer takes full effect, she grows to 50 feet tall. The man who called after her in the beginning tells her that she is perfect for his company, and Candace, being too depressed because she is so tall, agrees to help him. They climb the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated building, where Doofenshmirtz and Perry are fighting. Candace is holding the man in her hand. Meanwhile, down at The Midsummer's Festival, Blanca sees Candace on top of the building and realizes that she is the most perfect Flawless Girl she has ever seen. Blanca climbs up the staircase in the building and reaches Candace, telling her that she is now the new Flawless Girl. However, Candace notices that Flawless Girl is just a stupid company that tries to make other people feel bad and buy their products because they can never look like the current model for Flawless Girl. She lets go of the man and leaves him on top of the building with Blanca, and Candace climbs down. Doofenshmirtz uses his Smell-inator and it backfires which makes the universe grow bigger, making it look like nothing ever happened. Songs *Flawless Girl Memorable Quotes Running Gags The "Too Short" Line Blanca: Aren't you a little short to be the next Flawless Girl? Candace: Uh... Blanca: Yes. Yes you are. Ferb's Line (Referring to the shrunken watermelon) Well, either that or everything else in entire universe just got bigger. Watcha doin'? None... Perry entrance to lair Enters through neighbors koi pond. Background Information Premiering on Disney XD on February 21, 2009 at 8:00 AM *Three new agents appear in this episode, which are all fish. They are given hats and made agents to avoid a lawsuit. *This is the first time the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated jingle singers appear and in a probably Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. Recording Studio. *It shows that Candace is 5' 8". *Goof: Linda has a see-through neck the second time she appears when she is talking on the phone with Candace. Allusions *When Baljeet calls Phineas and Ferb on their holographic device, Phineas exclaims "It's the Baljeet Signal!", a reference to Batman. *'Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope:' Baljeet says "Help me, Phineas and Ferb! You are my only hope!", a near copy of Princess Leia's plea to General Kenobi. Baljeet also uses a hologram, and even mirror's Leia's actions at the end (looking over his shoulder and kneeling down to turn off the recorder). *The title is a parody of the 1950' sci-fi cult film "Attack of the 50 Foot Woman". *When Candace grows to be 50 feet tall, she climbs the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated building, holding P.P. Otter, who is wearing a gorilla suit. In his own words, this is a "reversal of a familiar theme", King Kong. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn *Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher *Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn *Caroline Rhea as Linda Flynn *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus *April Winchell as Blanca *Kevin Michael Richardson as P.P Otter